guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
To Tahnnakai Temple
Category:Factions quests Overview thumb|250px|right|Quest map Summary #Go to Tahnnakai Temple. #Speak to Temple Guard Bai at the temple gate. #Help Togo and Mhenlo defeat the Afflicted assaulting Nika's guild. #Escort Togo to Tahnnakai Temple and speak with Temple Guard Bai there. #See Brother Khai Jhong for your reward. Obtained from :Adept Kai in Senji's Corner. Requirements :Nahpui Quarter (Mission) Reward :*3,000 XP :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"Now that you have become Weh no Su, you can seek the advice and assistance of Cantha's ancient heros. Travel to Tahnnakai Temple and speak with the spirits who reside there." Intermediate Dialogue 1 :"So, you are telling me that you are friends with the emperor's half brother, Master Togo? Suuuuure you are. And I am the emperor himself. As I have said before, no one but those of imperial blood may enter. Now, be gone!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :"Tahnnakai Temple will have to wait. Nika and the Obsidian Flame have fallen under attack by the Afflicted, and Master Togo wants us to help defend them. He sent me to find you." :"We will return to the temple when this battle is over. For now, we must hurry to join Master Togo!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Brother Mhenlo :"Psst! Over here!" :"You can take the lead now. I will follow you and watch your progress."'' :"Nika and Master Togo are in great danger. We must hurry to join them!" :"All right, follow me and stay close. We are in great danger." Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Brother Mhenlo :"Oh no! Here they come!" :Master Togo :"That was the last of them. Nika, forgive us, but we must be on our way." :Nika :"I understand, but know that you have an ally in the Obsidian Flame." :Master Togo :"Thank you, Nika. Your heart is as true as ever." :Brother Mhenlo :"Master Togo, I am concerned for our new allies. I would like to remain behind and tend to any lingering wounds." :Master Togo :"As you wish, Mhenlo. It is time the rest of us departed for Tahnnakai Temple." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :"If you are with the emperor's half brother, Master Togo, then I can let you enter. Please let me know when you are prepared." Reward Dialogue :"Beyond these gates reside the spirits of Cantha's greatest heroes. They are in great peril right now! Master Togo went on ahead and is awaiting you. Hurry!" Walkthrough You pick up this quest at Senji's Corner, and the quest marker will lead you north, through Xaquang Skyway, but it may actually be better to take an alternative route, via south exit through Nahpui Quarter and then eastwards through the Shenzun Tunnels to Maatu Keep. That outpost is located closer to Tahnnakai Temple, so in case you fail you can restart from here. Plus, you've unlocked another location, you can rest here and refuel. The best way to finish the quest is to clear the way from Tahnnakai Temple to the place where Togo will spawn (see map) before you talk to Temple Guard Bai or Mhenlo. (Conveniently, this is along the way from Maatu Keep to the Temple.) When you've cleared the whole area, talk to Bai, but do not talk to Mhenlo yet, because Togo and the foes attacking Togo won't spawn as long as you haven't talked to Mhenlo (Mhenlo seems to run back if you attempt this so seems useless to wait to talk. please confirm). Lead Mhenlo to the fighting area (Point #2). Make sure Mhenlo follows you, as he is slow and tends to get stuck sometimes. When you've reached the area, talk to Mhenlo and kill the Afflicted attacking Togo and Nika. The Afflicted attack from two sides, with 2-3 waves of about 5 attackers from each side. The fight itself shouldn't be a big problem, provided you're prepared and have cleared the area beforehand. If you follow the above map, you won't have to clean out an alternate path as you follow Mhenlo to the fighting area. Notes Although it is unknown whether this is an occasional bug or the norm, it is possible to complete this quest EVEN if Mhenlo dies in the final fight with the afflicted. Even if the quest log displays a "mission failed" notice. As long as Togo survives the last fight and you lead him back to the entrance of the temple the quest WILL update and WILL allow you and your party to complete quest with or without Mhenlo.